Electronic devices may increasingly be controlled using a wide variety of input types. For example, gesture-based user interfaces enable a user to control the device using gestures such as swipes across a touchscreen interface. However, a common problem found with such user interfaces is how to inform a user of the inputs required to interact with and control the device. Users unaware of the required inputs will not be able to interact effectively with the device and may accidentally activate input commands resulting in undesired actions being performed by the device.
Furthermore, precise input commands such as selection of discreet icons or buttons requires a level of precision that is beyond the capabilities of users who are unfamiliar with such user interfaces, unable to view or concentrate on the screen, or unable to execute the required motions with the necessary precision.